


Wheel In The Sky

by Reddie_obssesed



Series: Journey [1]
Category: IT (2017), It-Stephen King
Genre: Bev is Eddie's best friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Collage student Eddie and Band Richie au, Eddie has a cat named Biggins, Eddie is a cute lil bean who Richie loves, Eddie is twenty four, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Multi, Richie is in a band, Richie is twenty five, Richie loves Eddie, Richies guitar is called "trashmouth", Title taken from the song Wheel In The Sky by Journey and written by Robert Fleischman, this is one I've wanted to do for a while don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Eddie's friend Bev is a huge fan of the band her boyfriend Ben is in. One day she drags Eddie to one of their gigs and he immediately falls for the tall, scrawny raven haired lead singer. But little does he know the singer has fallen for him tooCollege Eddie and Band Richie au





	1. It'll be fun

Eddie woke up with his cat sat on his stomach, it was a beautiful sunny day outside and lucky for Eddie he was on a break from college for a while. He looked at his black tabby cat which was now staring at him clearly wanting something .

"Good morning Biggins, do you want some food?" 

The cat meowed in response which Eddie took as a yes

"Come on them lets feed you"

Eddie picked Biggins up and climbed out of bed, he walked into the living room of his small two bedroom apartment and placed Biggins on the floor of the kitchen before filling his bowl up with cat food.

"There you go kitty" he said whilst putting his glasses on 

Eddie noticed that the door to Bev's room was open indicating that she was out. Eddie shrugged before making himself some tea as Biggins finished his breakfast. Eddie walked over to the couch in the centre of the living room, he sat on it and placed his mug of tea on the coffee table.

He turned the tv on and took a sip of his tea as Biggins jumped up onto his lap. Eddie stroked Biggins as he settled into a comfortable position in his lap.

"You must have such an easy life" he said to the cat "no responsibilities, no work"

Biggins tilted his head as he looked at Eddie and then started to lick his paws showing a lack of interest in what his owner was saying.

"You probably don't even know what I saying do you?" Eddie questioned 

He chuckled then switched the Chanel to The Ellen Show and started watching as Ellen was playing a game of never have I ever with her guests. Eddie took another sip of his tea and looked up at the lock in the kitchen. The time was 10:15, the twenty four year old brunette sighed as he realised his mother was going to call in an hour.

Eddie didn't get on with his mother very well, after his father died she had become a completely different person and manipulated Eddie into believing that he had multiple different illnesses when really he didn't.

One could say that Eddie hated his mother, but at least she didn't know that he was gay now that would be a whole different story all together. Biggins jumped off of Eddie's lap and started to wonder around the apartment looking for something but not sure what.

"If only I could be a cat" Eddie muttered to himself as he watched Biggins roll about

Just then the door started to open and Bev walked in, she was dressed in tight skinny jeans with a red tank top and a black leather jacket. She'd been Eddie's best friend since high school and had stuck by him even when the whole school found out he was gay, he couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Eddie!!" She sqeauled running over to Eddie and hugging him "I missed you"

"I missed you too Bev" he replied 

Bev sat down next to him and kissed his cheek 

"How you doing Eddie?"

"I'm okay thank you Bevvie" 

"Good" she said linking arms and cuddling up to his side

"Where you at Ben's again last night?" Eddie asked

"You betcha" she said biting her tongue 

"You know I find it strange that you've been dating for six months and I've never actually met him"

Bev sat up and looked him in the eyes 

"Would you like to meet him? He's a great guy and makes me really happy"

"If he's better than that Tom guy then sure" 

Bev's last boyfriend Tom was an asshole who used to beat Bev up for fun just because he could and because it made him feel big, one day Bevhad had enough and beat the ever loving shit out of hi and left him. She met Ben two weeks later and the two had been dating ever since.

"Oh I also forgot to mention he's in a band"

"Is he now?" Eddie said sipping his tea 

"He is and they're playing a gig tonight at our favourite bar"

"What's this leading too?"

Knowing Bev she was probably building up to something, she was constantly trying to set Eddie up with people 

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me"

"Why?"

"Well I bought two tickets but I think you'll really enjoy it"

"What kind of music do they play?"

"70s/80s Rock your favourite"

"I don't know Bev I was planning on staying in and catching up on Charmed"

"Why?"

"Well Coles just come back from the dead and I want to see if he and Phoebe stay together"

"The singers cute"

This perked Eddie's interest ever so slightly but Bev didn't need to know that 

"Is he now?" 

"Yes"

"What time is it on?"

"Ten o'clock tonight come on it'll be fun"

"Huh okay I'll go with you" 

"Yay thank you Eddie I love you" he hugged him again and kissed his cheek 

"But if I don't enjoy it you have to pay for everything for next week" 

"Deal" Bev said and they shook on it

Eddie wasn't too thrilled about it but the look on Bev's face was worth it. And even if he didn't like it at least the singer was cute right?


	2. I saw you looking lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Bev go to see Bens band live and Eddie instantly feels connected to the lead singer

It was 9:40 in the afternoon, twenty minutes before Eddie and Bev are due to go see Ben's band play at their local bar. Eddie was wearing jeans and a striped red and blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black adidas trainers. He checked his hair in the mirror and fiddled with his glasses to make sure he looked extra cute.

"Eddie come on the taxis here" Bev called from the front door

"Coming" the brunette called back as he turned away from the mirror and stroked Biggins on his way out

Bev was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink crop top and the same leather jacket from earlier.

"Ready to go?" She asked Eddie

He slowly nodded and followed her out of the apartment. They locked the door behind them and walked down the stairwell and out of the building into the taxi. Within fifteen minutes they arrived at the bar, Bev tipped the driver and they got out and walked into the club.

They walked over to the bar where Bev ordered a White Russian and Eddie ordered a vodka and lemonade, they sat at the only remaining booth whilst they waited for the band to come on, the little club was packed with rowdy drunken people in their late teens and early twenties, some where even I their mid to late twenties. Some in their early thirties.

"So" Eddie said taking a sip of his drink "tell me about the band"

"Well" Bev replied "they're called the losers and they released their debut album two years ago and released a new one last week, they are currently one of the hottest rising bands in the country"

Eddie looked impressed 

"So Ben plays drums he's the really muscular one, a black guy named Mike plays bass, a guy named Stan plays Rythm guitar and a guy named Bill plays percussion. They're all super nice guys"

Eddie nodded "and the singer?"

"Ah" Bev took a sip of her drink and nodded "his names Richie, he plays lead guitar and is of course the lead singer you'll find him really cute."

"Whys that?" Eddie asked 

"Because he has wonderful long curly hair and he's also 6:2, I remember you like your men tall" 

Eddie nodded, being only 5:10 he liked having a man who was taller than him it made him feel safe. Just as they finished their drinks the announcer came on stage to introduce the band, Bev grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him down to the very front of the mesh pit just as the announcer was finishing up 

"Alright New York" he screamed "introducing the hottest band in America, THE LOSERS!!!"

The crowd cheered as the five men ran onto the stage and took their places behind their instruments and began to play. The crowd screamed in joy as The Losers played their instruments, Eddie was immediately drawn to how amazing and gruff Richie's singing voice was, it reminded him of a mix between Bruce Springsteen and Jimi Jamison.

Eddie was also taken in by the appeal of the band, they all wore black leather trousers with black hiking boots, they also wore black button up shirts with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, they had black sleeveless leather jackets on with the name "The Losers" sequinned in red on the back. They also all wore black fingerless gloves.

After an hour of catchy 70s/80s style rock songs with plenty of guitar solos from Richie the band stopped playing and Richie walked too the microphone.

"Thank you so much New York you've been a fucking privelige to play for goodnight"

The crowd cheered once more as the five men bowed and then walked off stage. Bev was bouncing up and down next to Eddie, she had clearly enjoyed herself and was buzzing from all of the excitement. She turned to face Eddie.

"Eddie, did you enjoy it?" 

"Yes I did"

"Great, wanna come back stage and meet the guys?" 

"Um no I'm gonna have another drink then I'll go home"

"Okay, is it cool if I bring Ben back later?"

"It's your apartment too" 

"Thanks Eddie luv ya"

She kissed his cheek and ran off back stage. Eddie left the pit and walked back up to the bar, the crowd had fizzled out now and there wasn't as many people in here anymore, no more than twenty at least.

Eddie ordered another vodka and lemonade and took a sip, he allowed the cold liquid to travel down his warm dry throat and refresh him. He took another sip and placed the glass down on a matt. He sat there for a while updating his Twitter page and occasionally sipping his drink.

When he drained it to the halfway point someone said something behind him 

"Mind if I join you?"

Eddie recognised the voice, he turned around and saw Richie stood there, he didn't have the jacket or gloves on anymore but he still had the rest of his outfit on, he was drenched in sweat and Eddie noticed he was wearing black eyeliner.

"S-sure" Eddie stumbled out

Richie smiled and sat down at the bar stool next to Eddie, he ordered a whiskey on the rocks and when his drink was placed in front of him, he turned towards Eddie and stuck his hand out.

"Richie Tozier pleased to meet you"

Eddie took Richie's hand and shook it

"Eddie Kaspbrak"

"Eddie that's a cute name almost as cute as you"

Eddie blushed 

"Imma call you eds"

Eddie giggled and both men sipped their drinks.

"So Eddie" Richie continued "Bev tells me your gay"

"Y-yes I am, what's it too you?"

"Well I'm bisexual myself and I'm looking for a lovely boy to show me the city"

"You are?"

"Oh yes being a rockstar is very lonely sometimes"

"Well why choose me?"

"Well first of all I saw you looking lonely from backstage and thought you might like some company, second of all I kept looking at you from the stage and knew I had to have you"

"Oh I'm flattered"

Richie smiled and took another sip of his whiskey. He eyed Eddie up and down and licked his lips

"Lived in New York long eds?"

"About two years" 

"Hmm very nice" 

Someone shouted Richie's name from backstage and the both of them immediately felt crushed. Richie finished his whiskey then fished a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote something on it, he then folded it up and slid it across the bar to Eddie then stood up.

"See you round hot stuff" he winked before turning around and walking towards the stage and disappearing behind it. Eddie then finished his drink and picked up the piece of paper, he unfolded it and read what was written 

"Sorry I had too run cutie, if you wanna see me again here's my number xx

52, 7755, 123789

Eddie looked up and smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in such a short space of time check me out


	3. I like you eds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie meet the following day

Eddie awoke the next morning the same way he always does, with Biggins stood on top of him de,a ding that he be fed. Eddie put his glasses on and walked with Biggins into thriving room to give him his food. When he entered the room however he became aware of a man stood in the kitchen.

The man was tall, muscular and well built. He stood there making coffee and whilst Eddie could only see the back of him he felt like he had seen this man somewhere before. Eddie cleared his throat to get the mans attention and he turned round, when he saw Eddie he smiled.

"Hi" he said "I'm Ben you must be Eddie"

"That's me" he said awkwardly 

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bev talks about you all the time"

Eddie smiled and walked over to Ben and the two men shook hands. Eddie imidietly liked Ben, he had such a warm and calming presence that made you feel at ease.

"Well" he said gesturing to the coffee mugs "I'd better get this back to Bev"

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Ben"

"Nice to meet you too Eddie"

Eddie smiled as Ben left. He then gave Biggins his food and sat at the table contemplating what to do. It was then he remembered that he had Richiesnumber, he rushed into his bedroom and picked up the jeans that he had last night. Eddie rummaged around in the pockets before he pulled out the piece of paper with the number on.

He then unfolded it and dialled the number. It rang four times before Richie picked up.

"Hello?" He answered sounding tired

"Hi Richie its me Eddie"

"Eds" he said sounding a lot more lively "I didn't think you'd call"

"Yeah well I did"

"And I'm glad you did too"

"Richie do you want to do something today?"

"I'd love to what will we do?"

"Grab some coffee?"

"Such a New Yorker but yeah I'd love to grab some coffee with you"

"Great, do you know the little coffee shop by Central Park"

"Yeah it's two blocks away from my hotel"

"Okay I'll see you there in about an hour?"

"Sure thing eds can't wait"

"See you then" 

"See you then"

~  
Eddie arrived at the coffee shop at 12 o'clock, exactly 1 hour and 25 minutes late. He got out of the taxi and saw Richie sat out front he was dressed in a denim button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a white t shirt underneath, ripped black jeans and brown doc martins. Without the eyeliner on Eddie got a better view of Richie's beautiful eyes.

"Hey Rich" he said walking over to him"

"Hi eds" he said back

Eddie sat down in front of Richie 

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's okay, you were only twenty five minutes late and I know what New York traffic is like"

"Thanks Rich"

A waiter came over to take their order. Richie ordered a black coffee whilst Eddie ordered a caramel latte.

"You are so gay" Richie laughed when the waiter left

"What I like flavoured coffee"

"If only I could get some Eddie flavoured coffee" Richie said raising his eyebrows suggestively 

The waiter came back with their drinks, and they both took a sip before Richie continued the conversation.

"So eds how long have you lived in New York?"

"About three years I wanted to get away from my mom so I chose to come here"

"Get away from your mom?"

"Yeah she's a nightmare"

"Oh"

"It's okay"

Richie looked away for a second unsure of what to say before he said

"I live in L.A."

"Really?" 

"Yeah I have a beautiful seafront house there"

"Wow"

"It gets pretty lonely sometimes"

"Really?"

"Yeah but maybe you could be the person to lighten it up"

They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Eddie spoke up

"My place?" 

"Yep"

They got a taxi back to Eddie's apartment. Once inside with the door closed Richie attacked Eddie's lips with his own. He grabbed Eddie's ass making him Yelp, and Eddie led him towards the bedroom.

Richie threw Eddie onto the bed and they both pulled their shirts off. Richie began to leave hickies on Eddie's neck and shoulders

"Eds" He said between breathes

"Yes Rich?"

"Be my boyfriend"

Eddie thought about it for a second before answering 

"Of course I will"

Richie kissed him again them lay on top of him

"I want you to know something"

"What?"

"I don't like to share"

They both grinned before Richie sat up and wrapped Eddie's legs around his waist

"Want me In you baby?"

"Yes oh fuck yes Richie"

"Sure thing baby"

As Richie was getting ready to fuck him Eddie spoke up

"Rich?"

"Yes?"

"Be gentle"

"Of course baby"

Richie kissed him again and in that moment he knew that Richie was the one for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i realised I accidentally deleted this chapter so here it is again and slightly different


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie wake up together after a very intimate night

Eddie woke up the next morning naked and with Richie cuddling him and a burning pain in his ass. Last night Richie had taken him to the bedroom and fucked him good and Eddie had enjoyed it. 

Eddie felt Richie pressed up against his back with his arms around Eddie's waist. In all his life Eddie had never felt as safe or as warm as he was feeling right now. He decided in this moment right here that he truly loved Richie Tozier and nothing was ever going to change that. Eddie's phone began to ring and he painfully sat up to answer it, it was his mother

"Hello" he answered 

"Eddie bear" his mothers shrill voice came back at him

"Hi mom"

"Eddie you didn't call me last night I was worried sick" 

Richie began to stir next to Eddie

"I'm sorry Ma I had some company"

"You mean you had a girl with you?"

Eddie's mother didn't know he was gay so he went along with the lie

"Yes Ma I did"

"Oh Eddie that is wonderful, it wasn't that Marsh girl was it?"

"No Ma it wasn't"

Richie was half awake now, so he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and started to lick, bite and kiss the skin there

"That's good because I've heard some things about her Eddie"

"Uh huh" he said trying not to moan

"Well I hope your safe out there in the city Eddie they're so full of germs"

"I know Ma I know"

"Well you take care now a and I'll call you again soon dear"

"Okay Ma see you later"

"Goodbye Eddie bear"

"Goodbye Ma"

Eddie hung up the phone and placed on the nightstand before turning to look at Richie who was currently making out with his hip. 

"Rich what are you doing"

"Loving my spaghetti boy"

"Where'd spaghetti come from?"

"Italy"

"Yes I know that I meant the nickname"

"Oh I have another nickname for you Eddie spaghetti"

"Oh"

"Do you not like it"

"I do like it"

He sunk back down next to Richie and kissed him. Richie then started to run his hand through Eddie's hair and used the other one to grab Eddie's ass. 

"Thicc spaghetti" 

"No I'm not" 

"Yes you are"

Richie kissed him again and once again squeezed his ass

"My spaghetti man"

Eddie smiled 

"Your spaghetti man"

Richie kissed him again 

"Eddie?" He asked 

"Yes Rich?"

"Would you like to meet my band mates and go out for dinner afterwards?"

"I'd love too"

"Yay I love you eds"

"I love you too"

Richie kisses Eddie again and then he starts spooning him. He holds him tight but not too tight, just tight enough to keep him warm and to make him feel protected.

"Rich"

"Yes?"

"I feel so safe whenever I cuddle with you"

"You do?"

"Yes"

"well I'm glad that you do eds"

Eddie smiled 

"You make me feel so happy Rich"

"You make me happy to eds"

The two of them then engaged in a heated make out session, hands roamed up and down each other's bodies and lips,teeth and tongues crashing against each other as the two of them passionately kissed. A weight suddenly fell on the bed and traveled up towards them.

They stopped kissing and Eddie looked up to discover his cat Biggins was on the bed. He walked up to the two of them and gave a weird look at the man touching up his master before lying down and cuddling up between the two of them. Richie reached his hand out and started stroking Biggins.

"Aww he's so cute just like my eds"

"Thanks" Eddie blushed

"What's his name eds?"

"Biggins"

"That's a nice name" he looked at Biggins and kissed his head

"He's named after the British TV actor Christopher Biggins"

Richie looked at Eddie and smiled

"Ah a gay man names his cat after a gay icon, I love it"

Eddie giggled and pressed another kiss to Richie's cheek. Richie kissed Eddie on the lips to which Biggins hissed at the loss of attention.

"Don't worry I love you too Biggins" Richie said stroking him 

"He seems to like you" Eddie says

"Maybe it's a Kaspbrak tradition"

Eddie laughed

He lay his head down on the pillow and watched Richie stroke Biggins, in that moment Eddie had never felt more in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. How would you guys feel if I added a sex scene?


	5. Dinner guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to dinner with Richie and his band, then at home Richie asks Eddie an important question

it was just starting to get dark in New York City as Eddie stood in front of the mirror adjusting his shirt collar. He was wearing black suit pants with a black jacket, black shoes and a blue and white striped shirt with the top button undone.

Richie walked up behind him dressed similarly except with a red silk shirt. He walked up to Eddie and kissed his cheek then wrapped his arms around Eddie's stomach.

"Nervous baby?" He asked 

"A little" Eddie nodded

"Don't worry baby they'll love you" he kissed Eddie's cheek again 

"Okay I believe you"

"Good, the limos here anyway we should get going"

"We have a limo?" Eddie asked turning round

"Of course we do baby I'm a rockstar" 

Richie smiled and kissed Eddie, then took his hand and led him out of the apartment and down the stairs to a long black limo parked outside. The driver opened the door and Richie and Eddie climbed in and sat in the back. The drive to the restaurant took an hour but the whole time Eddie was amazed at being in a limo.

They pulled up at the restaurant and Richie got out first then took Eddie's hand and helped him out. They walked in and were shown to their table where Richie's band were sat. Eddie saw Bev cuddled up to Ben and three other guys that he didn't know.

"Lemme introduce ya to my crew" Richie smiled with his arm around Eddie's back

"the big black guy over there is Mike our bass player" he said pointing to Mike

Mike smiled at them then took a sip of wine 

"The brown haired man there is our percussionist big Bill Denbrough"

"Nice to meet you" Bill said to Eddie

"And the noodle head there is Stanley the Manley our Rythm guitarist"

"Fuck off Richie" Stan smirked

Richie smirked then stretched his arm out towards the table 

"Eds these are the guys, guys this is my Eddie Spaghetti"

Eddie giggled as everyone said hello to him whilst he and Richie sat down at the end of the table.

"So Eddie" Mike started "how did you meet our Trashmouth?"

"Well after the show I sat the bar for a while and he came over to speak to me and it just sort of went from there"

"How long have you and Bev known each other?" Ben asked

"Since high school we've been to hell and back together, havnt we Bev?"

"We sure have" Bev agreed

The waiter come over to the table and took everyone's order. Bev got salmon and salad, Mike got southern fried chicken and fries, Stan got pork and salad, Bill and Eddie got a burger and both Ben and Richie ordered a steak.

"So how long have all you guys known each other?" Eddie asked once the waiter left

"Since kindergarten" Stan replied "we've all stuck by each other because we've only ever had each other, life was never easy because Ben was fat, I was a Jew, Bill stuttered, Mike was Black and Richie used to wear large clunky glasses and had big front teeth that made him look like a beaver"

Eddie started to laugh with the rest of the table as Richie showed a fake expression of betrayal.

"You are all a group of mean little shits" he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye 

Eddie sat up and kissed Richie then whispered in his ear "I think you'd look cute in glasses Rich"

Richie smiled "not as cute as you"

Once the laughing died down Bill started a new conversation 

"So Eddie" he said "will you and Bev be joining us on tour next month?"

"Well I don't know" he said looking at Richie "we've never discussed it"

Richie rubbed Eddie's back and smiled "you can come if you like, I'd love you to come"

"If you want me then sure I'll come with you"

The whole table cheered as Richie and Eddie kissed followed shortly by Ben and Bev 

"you have a very good sense of style Eddie" Ben commented "and the glasses are nice too"

"Well thank you very much Ben" Eddie said blushing "I like the cowboy look you have going on"

"Eddie?" Mike asked

"Yes"

"Do you like our music?"

"Oh yes I do, I loved the show two days ago it was amazing" 

"Well we try" Richie smiled 

"Have you ever listened to one of our albums Eddie?" Bill asked

"No but I'm going to buy both of them as soon as I get the chance"

The five musicians all smiled and each of them gave Eddie a thank you and shook his hand.

The waiter came back with their food and set it out in front of everyone. Whilst they ate they all discussed different interests, their backgrounds and Stan and Richie had playful banter often using the words "Fuck off" or "Fuck you". When it came time to leave everyone hugged and said goodbye. Eddie and Richie walked over to the limo when Richie stopped.

"So Bev practically lives in Ben's hotel room now is it okay if I come back to yours?" Richie asked

"Of course it is Rich" Eddie smiled

The two got into the limo and joked or kissed the whole way back to Eddie's apartment. Once back they threw off their jackets and sat on the couch and put on a movie, then started kissing. When they separated Eddie decided to ask Richie something he had thought about but didn't want too until now.

"Rich?" 

"Yes my darling?"

"When do you go back to L.A?"

"Two days time"

"Oh, will I ever see you again?"

They both sat up and Richie placed his hands on top of Eddie's 

"Eds" he said "over the past two days I've really grown to like you"

Eddie nodded then Richie continued 

"You have made me feel so happy and so loved and I never want to loose you"

Eddie started to tear up so Richie wiped the tears away before he started talking again 

"So I'm going to ask you, will you come with me?"

This surprised Eddie so much his eyes widened 

"You want me to come to L.A with you?" 

Richie nodded 

"Your serious?"

"Yes" Richie confirmed 

"But where will I stay?"

"With me in my seaview house"

"But what about Biggins?"

"He can come too"

Eddie sat there thinking it over 

"Come on eds please, I really want you to come with me"

Eddie thought for a second before he decided 

"Okay I'll come"

"You will?"

"Yep"

Richie yahooed in happiness and then hugged and kissed Eddie

"I'm so happy you decided to come" he says in between kisses 

"Me too" Eddie says "me too"

They kiss again, and at this point Eddie knows that he had finally found the right man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was actually kind of hard to write but I think it turned out OK


	6. California Dreamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to L.A with Richie

Two days later everything Eddie owned was packed into boxes and loaded into Richie's private jet. He had put Biggins in his little cage and was carrying a small bag with his personal items in it. The other band members were in a different jet owned by the manager.

As Richie's jet started to take off Bev waved goodbye from inside the airport. As the jet entered the air and started flying at a stable position, Eddie and Richie undid their seat belts and let Biggins out of his cage, he then settled on Eddie's lap.

"This is amazing Rich" Eddie smiled

"You think so?"

"Yeah it's so cool that you have your own jet"

"Yeah it's okay, you'll like the house"

"I will?" Eddie said 

"Yeah it's a lovely big seafront home with four bedrooms and a balcony"

"Wow"

"Although it gets pretty lonely there sometimes"

"Really?"

"Yeah but now i have you and Biggins so it won't be as lonely anymore"

Eddie smiled and stroked Biggins who was getting comfy in his lap

"He's cute isn't he?" Richie said looking at Biggins

"Yeah, I'm surprised at how quickly he took a liking to you"

"Maybe it's a Kaspbrak thing" Richie smirked

"Uh huh" Eddie rolled his eyes 

Richie chuckled then went over to sit next to Eddie, he kissed him on the cheek and put his arm around Eddie and hugged him

"I love you eds" he said directly into Eddie's ear, causing Eddie to shiver

"I love you too" Eddie said kissing him

Richie smiled as he hugged him again, Biggins hissed wanting some attention 

"Alright you crazy queen" Richie laughed"I'll show you some love too"

Eddie giggled as he watched Richie stroke Biggins, for once in his life Eddie was happy 

"He loves you Rich" Eddie said

"He clearly takes after you" Richie smiled

Eddie chuckled and kissed Richie on the nose 

"I can't wait until we get to LA" 

"Neither can i eds I'll think you'll like it"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, pretty city for a pretty boy"

Eddie blushed and looked away 

"But not just any pretty boy, my pretty boy"

Eddie giggled then kissed Richie, Richie returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the back of Eddie's neck. Biggins jumped off of Eddie's lap and went back into his cage whilst Richie and Eddie continued to kiss.

Richie pulled away "eds?"

"Yes?" Eddie said confused 

"Can I suck your dick?"

Eddie gulped 

"Sure" 

Richie smiled then got on his knees and crawled in front of Eddie. He then unbuttoned Eddie's jeans and pulled his dick out, which was already half hard. 

"Fucking hell eds that's big"

Eddie smiled as Richie put it in his mouth and bobbed up and down the shaft. He pulled off and jerked Eddie off for a few minutes before licking a stripe from Eddie's balls all the way up to the tip and shoving it back in. 

As Richie continued to suck on Eddie's now fully hard penis, Eddie stuck his in hands in Richie's hair and pulled lightly as he melted in pleasure from Richie's mouth. He felt a warm heat pooling in his stomach and cock.

"R-Rich"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna cum"

"Do it then"

"In your mouth?"

Richie nodded as he started sucking again. Eddie lasted a few more seconds before he pulled Richie's hair and came in his mouth. Richie sat up and swallowed the cum as he sat back down next to Eddie.

"Like that baby?" Richie asked 

"Oh yes" Eddie replied smiling

"Good"

Richie reclined the seats and he and Eddie started to cuddle for the rest of the trip.

It was at this point in time Eddie knew he was finally going to be happy


	7. Livin in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie arrive at Richie's seafront house

Eddie and Richie touched down in LA in the mid afternoon. They stepped off the plane into the warm California sun and walked across the Tarmac to a limo that Richie had waiting for them. They got in and were driven upstate to a quitter area of the city which held a line of seafront houses on stilts.

The limo pulled up to the house in the middle of the street. The driver got out and then came around to open the door for them. Richie and Eddie got out and walked into the house. As Eddie entered he was taken aback by his big and beautiful the place was.

"Like what you see babe?" Richie asked

"Uh huh" Eddie nodded looking around 

Richie chuckled 

"Come with me I wanna show you something"

Richietook Eddie's hand and led him up spiral staircase into a bedroom with a king sized double bed, an en-suite, a balcony and a walk in wardrobe.

"Wow Richie" Eddie says "is this your bedroom"

"Yep" he says "and it's yours too" 

Eddie turns round with tears in his eyes

"Really?"

"Yes baby"

"Oh Rich" 

Richie smiles and walks over to Eddie then cuddles him and kisses the top of his head 

"This is my home as well as yours eds, everything here is yours"

"Richie your to good to me"

"Anything for my little spaghetti man"

Eddie giggles and kisses Richie's neck. Richie sets Eddie down onto the bed then takes his shirt off and climbs on top of him, kissing him fiercely. The two of them kept kissing and marking each other up with hickies until the sun started setting.

Eddie pulled away from Richie and looked at the bright orange sunset on the horizon 

"Look Rich it's beautiful" he says pointing at it

"But not as beautiful as you" he kisses Eddie's ear

Richie hugs Eddie as they sit there staring at the sunset, Biggins who somehow got out of his cage jumps onto Eddie's lap and snuggles there, Eddie giggles as Richie kisses him.

"My boys" he says

"Yes" Eddie agrees "your boys"

"You guys are my family"

"We're glad to be" 

Eddie Richie and Biggins sat cuddled up watching the California sun dip down below the horizon. They were one big happy family and nothing was ever going to change that, they loved each other so much and would never leave or hurt one another.

In this moment all was right with the world, in this moment it was heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long gap in between chapters I've recently started school again so my update schedule will be very irratic


	8. On tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes with Richie to the first gig on the losers new tour

Two months later

 

The crowd was cheering louder than anything Eddie had ever heard before. He was currently stood backstage at the first gig of the losers tour of Canada. The hairs on his arms stood up and a shiver went up his spine.

He wasn't even going onstage but he felt nervous. Richie approached him dressed in his stage clothes with the eyeliner on and holding his guitar.

"Hey eds" he says kissing his boyfriend

"Hi Rich" Eddie says kissing back

"Looking forward to watching us live?"

Eddie nods and hugs Richie tight

"I love you" he whispers to Richie

"I love you too baby" Richie whispers back

Eddie hugs him tight then notices Ben, Mike, Stan and Bill walking onto the stage each dressed similarly to Richie

"You'd better go" he says to Richie

"Yep" Richie agrees kissing Eddie and running onto the stage playing guitar.

Eddie watches as Richie and the losers play songs from both of their albums. Yet again Eddie was a,aged at the sheer talent and showmanship the band possessed. He may have seen them live before but this felt different.

He couldn't quite describe the feeling he got from watching his boyfriend perform on stage, it was a sensational feeling that you only got when something really amazing happened.

The band played an amazing show for two hours straight, only stopping to occasionally drink some water or for Richie to tell a story about the next song that they were doing.

When they were done the band left the stage from the other side and met Eddie at the stage door dressed in casual clothes. Eddie walked over to Richie and kissed him.

"You were amazing baby" Eddie said

"Thanks love" Richie smiled

They excited at the stage door and were met with the flashing lights of about twenty cameras. The paparazzi had been waiting outside and were now taking as many pictures of the band as they could. The six guys all stood together with their arms over each other's shoulders. Eddie hung back out of sight.

After a couple photos Richie -who was on the end- held his hand out to Eddie

"Come on baby" he said 

Eddie took Richies hand and came to stand next to him. Without warning Richie placed a kiss to Eddie's cheek and the press absolutely lapped this up, taking as many photos of Richie and his new beau before being ushered away by the bodyguards.

Richie took Eddie's hand as they walked over to the limo and got in. 

"Richie?" Eddie asks as soon as they sat down

"Yes love?" Richie says

"Why did you kiss me in front of the press?"

"Because I want the whole world to know how much I love you" he says

Eddie looked down and Richie noticed that 

"Did you not want me too?"

Eddie thought for a moment before he answered 

"I'm glad you did" he says 

"Really?"

"Yes" 

He leaned forward and kissed Richie again, the press knew they were together. But so what they were in love and that's all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this but I wasn't sure what exactly to do. I can only picture about three or four more chapters to this story


	9. Public knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie's relationship becomes publicised

Eddie woke up once again in Richie's strong muscular arms. He turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled at his sleeping face. Eddie's phone begins to ring right at that very moment, he wriggles out of Richie's arms and reaches over to the beside table and picks up his phone, he sees that it's his mother calling and he sighs before answering.

"Hello" he says grumpily 

"Edward" his mother says in a harsh tone

"Hi Ma" he replies nervously

"Edward would you care to explain why I have seen you on the news kissing some man in a rock n roll band" 

"Uhhhhh"

"Don't tell me that your a faggot Eddie, I raised you better then that"

Something inside Eddie snapped the moment she called him that word, it's a word that Eddie hates more than anything 

"You know what Ma" he growls "I am a faggot"

"Edward that's not true" she says in horror

"Yes it is Ma, it's true I'm a fag and I like being fucked up the ass"

"How dare you, after all I've done for you. Come home now you little discrace"

"No Ma I won't be coming home because I'm here with my boyfriend Richie who loves and cares about me unlike you" 

"Edward you don't know what your saying, we can fix yo-"

"No Ma I don't need fixing so goodbye your never going to hear from me again" 

He hangs up then throws the phone away to the other side of the room and hears it break. He gets out of the bed then goes into the bathroom and sinks to the floor crying. Eddie can't help but feel like a disappointment and a mistake, he keeps crying and the tears keep falling. He's never cried so much in his life.

~

Richie wakes up an hour later and feels a lack of warmth in front of him. He rubs his eyes then sits up and looks around the room wondering where Eddie has gone. Richie is silent for a second before he picks up on the sound of crying coming from somewhere in the hotel room. 

Richie gets out of bed and follows the sound to the bathroom, where he finds Eddie sat on the floor crying his eyes out. Richie runs over to his crying boyfriend and immediately wraps his arms around Eddie. He presses light kisses to Eddie's head as the shorter man clutches tightly onto him and cries into his shirt.

"What's wrong Eddie baby?" He asks 

"M-my mom just called me a-about the photo and she called me a f-faggot" 

Eddie cries harder into Richie's chest as the taller man holds him closely and comforts him

"I'm a mistake Richie" he says "a disappointment"

"No your not Eddie" he says "your perfect"

Eddie takes his face from Richie's chest and looks straight at him with puffy red eyes, he's stopped crying now. 

"I am?"

Richie wipes Eddie's eyes with his thumbs and presses a soft kiss to his forehead in order to give his boyfriend some comfort.

"Yes Eddie, your perfect. Your just the one that I've been looking for and I never want to loose you ever"

"Thank you Richie" Eddie says 

Richie smiles and gives Eddie a soft kiss on the lips. The two then stay there cuddling all day until Ben comes to get Richie for sound check. They go and once again Eddie watches the show from backstage. This time he feels loved and happy because he has his Richie.

And as long as he has his Richie, he'll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I was writing Wolf At Your Door which if you havnt read you should go and check it out because I definitely think that it's my best work. Any ways there'll be two more chapters of this and possibly another fic at the end of the year but I do have one planned to start some point at the beginning of next year followed by another darker/horror themed one next autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my new multi chapter fic, I've been wanting to do this for a while so I hope you enjoy. Also here are the roles in Richie's band
> 
> The Losers:  
> Richie....Lead guitar/vocals  
> Ben....Drums  
> Mike....Bass  
> Stan....Rythm guitar/backup vocals  
> Bill....Percussion/backup vocals


End file.
